


Feeling Frisco

by cschoolgirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: Rogue was hot and miserable and made no secret of it.





	Feeling Frisco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/pseuds/Hurtslikeyourmouth) in the [opisummerchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/opisummerchallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Feeling Frisco
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is for Hurtslikeyourmouth for the OPI Summer challenge on AO3. This one I believe actually fits the prompt. Thanks to RogueLotus and Nebelwerfer42 for all their hard work.
> 
> * * *

"We'll go up the coast to Oregon then to Seattle before heading on to Alaska." Rogue looked over her shoulder and wiggled her hips.

"And when are we going to do this?" Logan asked taking a sip of his beer. 

She dropped her finger from the map and flopped down on the bed next to him. "Tomorrow?" Swinging her feet in the air, she eyed him with envy. 

The air conditioner was out in their room and the fan the management provided did little to cool the room. This was the first place on the whole trip that had been less than expected. Logan had deemed it acceptable and even laid down the extra cash for the king sized bed so she could have a private bathroom. Despite that, she was now eager to leave San Francisco and the heat wave behind. 

So here they lay at the foot of the bed, he was sprawled out in only his boxers. She, on the other hand, wore his flannel shirt and some leggings. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she rested her chin in her hand; she was hot and miserable and made no secret of it. 

Smiling at her, Logan played with the white lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail. He'd tried to coax her into stripping down further, but no dice. She was bullheaded about protecting him from her mutation, even when she didn't need to any longer. 

He offered her a drink of his cold beer but she wrinkled up her nose. Finishing it off, he could feel her staring at his lips. Since they started this trip he'd caught her doing it more than once but nothing ever came of it. He was willing to wait her out, to have the permission to show her a world of pleasure. 

Rogue couldn't help herself, he knew how she felt about him, he'd even hinted that he returned those feelings. They'd had fun the last few weeks driving across the southwestern states. There'd been no real arguments and they got along as well as they ever did, teasing and joking along the way. They would have as much chance, maybe even better than most couples, if it weren't for this one sticking point.

She didn't want to hurt him. The more she thought about it, the more it became apparent to her that she was afraid of her own skin. This simply would not do; why spend countless hours of blood, sweat, and tears learning to control her mutation if she never planned on touching anyone? And not just anyone; if she was being honest with herself, she knew very well who she was doing it all for. And yet here she was, covered head to toe, still afraid. Well, she should tackle this like she did any of her other fears; pack a bag and hit the road, suck it up and climb in the trailer. Why not start with the simplest of things, a kiss?

Leaning in, she watched as he set his bottle on the floor and turned back to her. Just a quick brush of lips, that was all that was required. She could do this. She glanced into his hazel eyes and saw the tenderness that was always there for her and caught a small smile twitch at the corners of his lips. 

Rogue didn't know what she was expecting but his lips were soft and warm. Thinking back to her first kiss, minus the life sucking portion, it didn't add up. Her boyfriend's lips had been cold and stiff; maybe she needed to reexamine this. 

This time she did more than brush his lips and confirmed they were warm. With this kiss, he teased her lips with his tongue. Instinctively she opened her mouth, inviting him to show her more. Before she knew what she was doing she'd threaded her fingers through his wild hair, pulling him in, to deepen the kiss. 

She shifted to her side, trying to get her body closer to his. He was still being careful with her, letting her set the tone. When she backed away this time she could only stare at him. "Wow."

Logan chuckled, smiling over at her. "Just getting started, Darlin'."

He had to laugh again as her eyes widened. She cut his laugh short with another kiss, letting her hands tentatively roam his torso. He followed her as she turned on to her back so that he was propped up over her. 

Pressing his hardening cock into her hip, he began to unbutton the flannel shirt. He wanted to see her lying nude in front of him, nothing hidden from his sight. She let him unbutton it all the way before making a tiny sound of protest. 

Drawing away, he let her catch her breath while he traced around the edges of her bra. "Do I need to cut this off?"

Marie blushed and a smile played on her lips. Her arousal intensified her scent, driving him on. When she didn't answer he bent down and licked just beneath one breast then the other as an incentive. 

Letting out a gasp she could feel the flush spread down her chest. She quickly shucked the shirt and bra. He'd made her curious and before she lay back down, she licked at the hollow of his neck. Not altogether unpleasant, definitely different and best of all he growled at her. 

It made her giggle, but when he tugged at the waistband of her leggings, she let him ease them off too. After removing his boxers, he sat on his haunches over her. She felt like she might turn permanently red from all the blushing. The way he looked at her made her embarrassed and pleased at the same time. He seemed as if he was going to eat her up and was just trying to decide where to start. 

Hesitantly, she reached up and touched his balls. His cock proudly jutting out from his body, twitched, drawing her full attention. She ghosted her fingers along the shaft eliciting another growl from him.

Angling over her, Logan captured her lips with the intent of working his way down her body. He almost laughed at her impatience as she tried pulling him between her knees. Breaking the kiss, he smiled down at her, "Marie, we should-"

He'd planned on stating his case for a slow approach to their first time. She had other ideas and apparently once she made her mind up she rushed headlong into things. Scooting underneath him, she encircled him with her arms, drawing him closer. His smile widened at her persistence, he already knew this side of her from when they first met. 

"We can do it your way later," Rogue stated firmly. Her brow wrinkled, "There will be a later, won't there?"

"If you want," he said with a smile before kissing her again. 

Rogue guided him to her entrance, she wasn't completely naive and she had the memories of at least two men in her head, yet contrary to girl talk it wasn't painful. He was holding back, that much she could tell from his careful penetration of her. Pausing he waited, however, that only made her exasperated with him treating her like she was fragile. "I'm not going to break."

"I know." He wrinkled his brow, searching for the right words.

She'd never seen him so serious before and took pity on him. "Not asking you to put on a seatbelt," she teased, arching her hips into him to emphasize her point. 

He held back a not so sexy snort. They were both stubborn but this was something he could compromise on. Closing his eyes he set a slow rhythm. She was wet and hot and skimming her hands across his body in a way that made him forget everything else. He tried to be careful but she was making it difficult as she moved with him. She'd taken to nipping and licking his jaw and neck, a sensation he was unfamiliar with rarely being on the receiving end of such ministrations, driving him faster than intended. 

Rogue found herself at his mercy; every time she thought she couldn't take anymore, he changed his pace and the tightening in her body would lessen, only to build once more. Shakily she urged him on, sweating now from a heat that had nothing to do with the weather. His movements became jerky and she felt his warmth spill into her just before convulsing around him.

Later she lay cuddled up next to Logan with her head on his chest. This had worked out well, tackling her problems head on. There were a few more items on her list concerning sex and Logan that she should tackle. Raising her head, her sweat sticky cheek a reminder her of what started all of this.  
"You know I'm still hot and...well, not exactly miserable but-"

He cut her off, "We could take a shower."

"In that dinky space?" She thought she should object, but the thought of being in the shower with him was exciting. 

"It'll cool you," he added, rising up on his knees. She squeaked as he scooped her up and headed toward the bathroom. Rogue still wanted to leave this heat wave behind but she could wait as he promised to show her a few more tricks to beat the heat.


End file.
